El minotauro
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Hace muchos años, el Rey Minos mandó construir un gran laberinto de piedra. Se dice que ahí habita una terrible criatura, un hombre con cuernos de toro y cada nueve años, siete doncellas y siete jóvenes son sacrificados para apaciguar al monstruo. Emma es entregada como tributo al terrible minotauro llamado Antonio pero pronto descubrirá que no es tan temible como parece.


Este fic participa en la SpaBelWeek Día1:Fantasía/Mitología/Folkore de la cuenta de tumblr La Orange Waffle

* * *

La lluvia caía sobre los techos de las casas de piedra y de madera con fuerza. Otra tormenta se cernía sobre la ciudad mientras la gente corría por las calles rumbo a sus hogares para protegerse del agua. Una mujer, de largos cabellos rubios entrecanos, estaba arropando a su hijo menor mientras trataba de ignorar la tempestad que se desataba afuera de su casa. El niño de ocho años se llamaba Markus y temblaba cada vez que un trueno rasgaba el cielo de manera ensordecedora.

-Ya Markus, ya no llores…-le dijo su madre con voz dulce mientras su mano recorría suavemente los dorados cabellos del pequeño- Debes dormir un poco.

-No puedo, mami-murmuró con voz infantil antes de cubrirse la cabeza con una manta cuando otro rayo surcó los cielos de manera desgarradora- Tal vez si me contaras un cuento, podría dormir…

-¿Un cuento? – La mujer resopló, sentándose en la cama del niño aún con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios- ¿Qué cuento quieres escuchar?

-Quiero escuchar el cuento del minotauro y del laberinto-dijo el pequeño rubio y sus ojos verdes brillaron por la emoción. Su madre, sorprendida, negó con la cabeza y argumentó que ese no era un cuento para dormir, ese era un cuento de terror- Por favor, mami, prometo dormirme cuando termines.

-De acuerdo-cedió ella antes de que su mirada se dirigiera hacia la ventana. Entre las cortinas descoloridas por el sol, se podía observar la silueta de una enorme colina cercana-Hace muchos años, el Rey Minos mandó construir un gran laberinto de piedra. Se dice que ahí habita una terrible criatura, un hombre con cuernos de toro y cada nueve años, siete doncellas y siete jóvenes son sacrificados para apaciguar al monstruo.

-Vaya...-Markus escuchaba el relato con creciente emoción- ¿Y nadie ha tratado de matar al monstruo? ¡Porque yo lo haría, con mi espada de madera le atravesaría el corazón y le cortaría la cabeza!-la rubia tan solo rió suavemente ante los gestos de su hijo antes de besar su frente- Buenas noches, mami…

-Descansa, tesoro-dijo ella antes de tomar el candelabro de la mesa de noche y salió de la pequeña habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente. Una vez en el pasillo, su sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada por una mueca de ansiedad-Mañana se cumplen los nueve años… ¿Qué haremos si…?

-Mamá… el pan está listo-una melodiosa voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Su hija de en medio, caminó hacia ella con una bandeja de madera que tenía varios panes recién hechos. La joven Emma tenía 16 años, su cabello rubio brillaba como los rayos del sol y sus ojos eran dos esmeraldas que enmarcaban ese hermoso rostro con forma de corazón.

-Gracias, cariño-respondió su madre y ambas se sentaron a la mesa para comer un poco de pan con mermelada. El señor de la casa recibió un trozo de pan con mermelada mientras la observaba con preocupación. El matrimonio intercambió una mirada, había llegado el momento que ambos temían, se había cumplido el plazo y era el momento de reunir al tributo para el minotauro.

-Emm, cielo-dijo el padre cuando terminó de comer- Lo mejor será que vayas a prepararte, debemos irnos-la rubia asintió y se levantó de la mesa para ir por sus cosas. En cuanto la muchacha entró a su cuarto, él se acercó a su mujer- Ya tengo lista la carreta, me la llevaré para sacarla de la ciudad, no podemos dejar que sea un tributo.

-Sí, mi pobre niña-la rubia miró a su marido con creciente preocupación mientras preparaba una canasta con comida para el viaje. Emma regresó con una manta y una pequeña bolsa de tela con algo de dinero y varios objetos personales- Te extrañaré, princesa, pero será solo por un par de días…

-No te preocupes, mami, todo saldrá bien-la joven depositó un beso sobre la mejilla de su madre antes de cubrirse la cabeza con la manta para salir. Su padre la ayudó a subirse a la carreta y esconderse entre los bultos de granos y trigo. En cuanto estuvo lista, el hombre besó a su esposa y subió al caballo para marcharse

La lluvia parecía haberse debilitado, era el momento perfecto para huir. El caballo recorría las calles oscuras y solitarias de la ciudad, tirando de la carreta. El conductor miraba a su alrededor, preocupado, en cuanto salieran del pueblo, su hija sería libre. El sonido de los cascos se perdía entre los ensordecedores relámpagos que recorrían el cielo sobre sus cabezas.

Después de varios angustiosos minutos, la mirada esmeralda del hombre pudo ver el puente que salía del pueblo. Lo habían logrado. Una sonrisa recorrió sus labios, pero ésta se fue disolviendo lentamente al notar que había varios guardias en la salida. El Rey Minos no quería que nadie escapara esa noche.

-¡¿Quién está ahí?!-gritó uno de los guardias, acercándose rápidamente a la carreta- ¿Qué hace usted aquí? Nadie puede salir del pueblo, son órdenes del rey.

-Señor, verá… mi familia está muriendo de hambre, debo viajar al pueblo vecino para vender mis granos y obtener algo de dinero-mintió él mientras sujetaba con fuerza las riendas del caballo. Su corazón latía desbocado por el miedo.

-Así que transporta granos…-dijo otro guardia y se acercó también a la carreta- ¡Baje del caballo! Haremos una revisión-sin embargo, el rubio no bajó, al contrario, golpeó los costados del animal haciendo que éste derribara a varios guardias mientras trataban de huir- ¡Deténganlo!

-¡Sujétate Emma!-gritó él mientras las flechas volaban sobre sus cabezas. La chica obedeció y se aferró como pudo a la carreta, sin embargo, no pudieron ir muy lejos pues un segundo grupo de guardias los esperaban al final del puente-¡No!-una de las flechas se impactó en su hombro, derribándolo del caballo que se detuvo al no sentir a su jinete.

-¡Papá!-Emma bajó de un salto de la carreta y se acercó a su progenitor antes de que los guardias los apresaran. Uno de ellos miró a la joven y sonrió maliciosamente antes de decir que por haber intentado huir, sería entregada al minotauro- ¡NO! ¡Suéltenme! ¡Papá!

-¡Emma! ¡NO! ¡Llévenme a mí!-exclamó el hombre cuando ataron a su hija para llevársela. Trató de forcejear contra los guardias pero todo fue inútil- ¡NO! ¡Emma! ¡EMMA!

* * *

El sol de la mañana le dio de lleno en la cara al día siguiente, se frotó los ojos y se levantó del suelo solo para escuchar un llanto a su lado así como varias voces. Lo primero que vieron sus ojos fue una enorme puerta de madera. Un escalofrío la recorrió cuando miró a su alrededor. Una chica de su edad lloraba desconsoladamente mientras otra trataba de calmarla. En un rápido conteo se dio cuenta de que había 6 chicas y 7 chicos junto a ella. Oh no…estaban dentro de un inmenso laberinto.

-Cállate-murmuró uno de los jóvenes que tenía cabello negro, lanzándole un puntapié- El minotauro te escuchará y vendrá por nosotros.

-Nos matará… ¡Nos comerá a todos!-exclamó otro chico cayendo en pánico mientras jalaba sus cabellos castaños por la desesperación- ¡Vamos a morir! ¡VAMOS A MORIR!

-¡VAMOS A MORIR SI NO TE CALLAS!-le espetó un tercero mientras trataba de escalar la enorme puerta de madera-Ayúdenme, no pienso morir aquí…-los otros seis jóvenes comenzaron a trepar pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar hasta arriba, se escucharon varios tambores del otro lado.

-¡Están llamando al minotauro!-gritó una muchacha horrorizada cuando un horroroso rugido recorrió el laberinto de piedra y les caló hasta los huesos- ¡Está despierto!

-¡CORRAN!-gritó el muchacho de pelo negro y bajó de un salto para comenzar a correr. Entonces, cundió el pánico. Emma comenzó a correr detrás de unas chicas pero pronto las perdió de vista mientras los gruñidos del minotauro parecían hacerse más fuertes.

Su corazón golpeaba sus costillas sin piedad y sus piernas quemaban por el esfuerzo pero no dejó de correr hasta que dejó de escuchar los terribles gruñidos. La joven se detuvo, resoplando y se recargó en uno de los muros. No sabía dónde estaban los otros pero al menos el minotauro no estaba cerca.

-No quiero morir aquí…-murmuró Emma mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Estaba completamente aterrorizada y creyó que su miedo no podía aumentar más, pero se equivocó. Un grito desgarrador cortó el silencio. Había caído el primero- No… no… no…-asustada, comenzó a correr de nuevo.

Había perdido el paso del tiempo. No sabía cuánto llevaba ahí ¿Un día? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? Nada importaba, estaba cansada y muy asustada. Su corazón no le había dado tregua desde que escuchó ese primer grito y le habían seguido cinco más.

-Nunca voy a salir de aquí… -se dijo sin esperanza, el minotauro la encontraría tarde o temprano y entonces, sería su final. Agotada, se dejó caer en el suelo y se puso a llorar en silenció mientras se abrazaba a sí misma. Entonces escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban.

-No… no… no…-era el joven de cabello negro que corría hacia ella, completamente aterrorizado. Emma se puso de pie cuando lo vio acercarse- Gracias al cielo hay alguien con vida, debemos escapar, creo que sé donde está la puerta…

-¿En serio?-preguntó la rubia con una sonrisa de alivio. Otro grito los hizo estremecer de pies a cabeza. Ya solo quedaban siete en el laberinto, no había tiempo que perder. El muchacho sujetó su mano y la jaló por uno de los pasillos. Su respiración se volvió desigual mientras corrían cuando de pronto, se cruzaron con las dos chicas de antes.

-¡CORRAN!-exclamó una mientras arrastraba a su amiga que lloraba de miedo, pero no dieron más de cinco pasos cuando una sombra siniestra les cortó el camino. El grito de ambas fue devastador. Emma no pudo mirar pues el pelinegro la jaló para que se alejaran de ahí. El sonido de desgarre y ruptura junto con los gritos se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¡Ya no puedo!-la rubia se detuvo, el miedo la había paralizado. Ya no podía sentir su cuerpo, había caído en pánico. No podía pensar y no podía moverse. El muchacho la vio derrumbarse y le dio una cachetada.

-¡No vamos a morir aquí!-exclamó furioso antes de cargarla- Uno de mis amigos se suicidó amarrando su cinturón alrededor de su cuello y el otro se comió una moneda y se ahogó… ¡no dejaré que me abandones también!

Y dicho esto, siguió corriendo.

* * *

Una fina lluvia cayó sobre ellos cuando finalmente llegaron a la puerta. Emma sonrió aliviada, solo tenían que escalarla y serían libres. Los dos se acercaron al umbral cuando una sombra se movió frente a ellos. Era uno de los jóvenes de cabello castaño.

-¡No me ataquen, soy Aleph!-gritó cuando los vio- ¿Dónde están los demás?

-Somos los últimos tres…-sentenció el chico pelinegro- ¡Vámonos de aquí!

-¡No se puede escalar ahora, Galahad!- dijo Aleph negando con la cabeza-Lo he intentado mil veces pero por la lluvia me resbalo-sin embargo, su amigo no hizo caso y trató de escalarla en vano.

-¡Tiene que haber alguna forma!-gruñó el joven de pelo negro cuando de pronto, escucharon el gruñido más aterrador que jamás habían oído en toda su vida- ¡CORRAN!-pero Aleph no pudo huir pues la sombra lo embistió con sus cuernos, destrozando su columna.

Los dos últimos sobrevivientes trataron de huir por uno de los pasillos que resultó ser un callejón sin salida. Emma se tapó los ojos horrorizada cuando el minotauro sujetó a Galahad, quién intentó defenderla, y le mordió el brazo, arrancándoselo. Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. El sonido de los huesos rotos y los gruñidos del monstruo la asustaron tanto que creyó que moriría de un infarto.

Lo pudo escuchar acercarse lentamente mientras ella se encogía de miedo en el suelo. La joven solo rezaba por una muerte rápida y sin dolor pero ésta no pareció llegar nunca así que tímidamente miró entre sus dedos a la terrible criatura.

El minotauro era un joven alto y fornido que parecía aparentar los 24 años de edad. Su cabello era de un tono castaño y dos largos cuernos sobresalían de su cabeza. Su boca estaba entreabierta, mostrando puntiagudos y filosos dientes. Varios chorros de sangre recorrían su mandíbula, perdiéndose en su mentón.

El monstruo se acercó a ella, oliendo su aroma por un momento antes de alejarse de golpe. Emma no entendía por qué no la atacaba hasta que recordó que siempre ocultaba entre su ropa cáscaras de naranja. Al minotauro no le gustaba ese extraño aroma que cubría por completo el olor a humano en la chica. Confundido, dio media vuelta para llevarse los cadáveres a su hogar en el centro del laberinto.

La rubia no podía creer su suerte pero seguía sin poder salir de ahí. Quizás el minotauro sabía cómo salir. Lentamente, lo siguió, procurando no hacer ruido. El monstruo siguió caminando por un rato más hasta que llegaron al centro exacto del laberinto donde había una casa de piedra. La bestia dejó caer los cadáveres en la entrada y bebió agua de un pozo cercano antes de recostarse en lo que parecía ser una cama hecha de trozos de tela.

Emma esperó pacientemente hasta que los ronquidos de la criatura se hicieron presentes, entonces corrió hacia el pozo, bebiendo agua fresca como si su vida dependiera de ello. No quería ver los cadáveres, ya no podía hacer nada, solo le quedaba sobrevivir.

Una vez que sació su sed, decidió dar una vuelta por la casa. Había rasguños en todas las paredes así como varios esqueletos acumulados en un rincón. Manchas de sangre seca destacaban en el suelo junto con retazos de ropa. Un nudo se había instalado en la garganta de la rubia que tenía ganas de salir corriendo cuando llegó a la última habitación donde encontró varios juguetes destrozados.

Un pequeño muñeco de tela yacía en el suelo completamente destajado. La chica lo levantó, notando una palabra bordada en la camisa "Antonio". Entonces un gruñido detrás de ella le heló la sangre. El minotauro se había despertado y la miraba con unos opacos ojos verdes, dudando entre atacar o no.

-Antonio… ¿Tu eres Antonio?-murmuró la chica sin poder evitarlo. El efecto fue inmediato, la criatura llevó una de sus manos hacia su brazo donde tenía marcada una M sobre la piel. A todas luces se notaba que el Rey Minos lo había marcado como al ganado, con un metal al rojo vivo. La muchacha lo observó y sintió lástima por él- ¿Has estado aquí toda tu vida, verdad?

Para su sorpresa, el monstruo desvió la mirada y le dio la espalda para salir de la habitación para terminar de comerse los cadáveres. Emma no intentó seguirlo pues no quería ver eso, por lo que siguió examinando la habitación. De acuerdo con los relatos, ésta era la segunda vez que se le entregaba tributo al minotauro, por lo tanto, en la primera vez, él debía tener 15.

-Lleva mínimo 10 años solo-se dijo a sí misma, aunque a juzgar por los juguetes, quizás llevaba ahí más tiempo del que pensó. Una vez que Antonio terminó de comer, volvió a recostarse sobre la cama con los ojos fijos en la chica que, contra toda cordura, se acercó tímidamente- según dice la leyenda, no volverás a comer en 9 años…-el minotauro estaba satisfecho por lo que se encontraba más tranquilo, pero de todos modos le gruñó cuando ella se acercó demasiado-Lo siento… solo quiero salir de aquí… ¿sabes cómo salir de aquí?

La criatura desvió la mirada y se reacomodó en su "cama". Parecía estar enfurruñado, como un niño pequeño que no tiene lo que desea. Entonces los mitos eran ciertos, él no podía tampoco salir del laberinto. Emma sintió un poco de simpatía por la solitaria criatura y trató de tocarlo pero se ganó otro gruñido, esta vez más fuerte.

-Bien, cómo quieras-la joven se acostó en una esquina de la habitación, cruzándose de brazos. Ambos se miraron fijamente por lo que pareció una eternidad hasta que ella se quedó profundamente dormida. Antonio siguió observándola por largo rato. Había olvidado lo que era estar con otro ser vivo, uno que no gritara y corriera despavorido al verlo. Esa chica le recordaba vagamente a su madre de quién solo conservaba una manta que olía cuando se sentía solo.

* * *

Los rayos de sol anunciaron un nuevo día. Emma despertó con una leve sonrisa, por fin había podido dormir tranquila ahora que sabía que el minotauro no la atacaría. Se estiró y miró a su alrededor, notando como la criatura seguía durmiendo, esa era una buena señal por lo que se levantó a beber más agua mientras su estómago gruñía de hambre.

-Si sigo aquí, moriré de hambre…-murmuró antes de escuchar como el monstruo se levantaba y caminaba hacia el pozo. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella pudo notar cierta sorpresa en esos ojos verdes, era obvio que no esperaba que siguiera ahí. Antonio bebió un poco de agua cuando de pronto escuchó los gruñidos en el estomago de la muchacha- Oh…

El castaño la miró de nuevo antes de comenzar a caminar por un pasillo lleno de enredaderas. Emma no dudó en seguirlo, caminando con cuidado entre las plantas que parecían volverse más y más espesas conforme avanzaban. Llevaban unos minutos caminando cuando empezó a escuchar el ruido de agua que corría. ¿Cómo era posible?

-Wow…-exclamó ella cuando llegaron al final del pasillo. Al parecer, una cascada natural se había abierto paso en el laberinto a lo largo de los años formando un pequeño río que caía por uno de los acantilados de la colina. Pero las sorpresas no terminaron ahí, al parecer un grupo de salmones saltaba en el agua tratando de subir la cascada- ¡Comida! ¡Gracias!-¿Quién lo diría? El minotauro había salvado su vida. La criatura se limitó a gruñir y estaba a punto de irse cuando ella lo llamó- Antonio, no te vayas… quédate…

Sus miradas se cruzaron, la de ella, esperanzada, la de él, confundido. Finalmente soltó otro gruñido y se sentó, recargándose en una de las paredes del pasillo. La joven le dedicó una encantadora sonrisa antes de acercarse a la orilla para atrapar alguno de esos salmones.

-Uff estoy llena-dijo la rubia dejando los huesos del salmón a un lado. La joven había logrado encender una fogata con un poco de ropa y unos trozos de piedra. Cuando la encendió, Antonio había retrocedido gruñendo ferozmente pero finalmente se había acercado un poco, movido por la curiosidad.

El minotauro se había acostado cerca del fuego, disfrutando del calor que emanaba. La chica lo observaba con curiosidad notando una pequeña sonrisa en los labios ajenos y las ganas de tocar esa alborotada cabellera se hicieron más fuertes así que estiró la mano una vez más. La criatura le gruñó pero finalmente cedió, cerrando los ojos.

-Oh vaya…-Emma acarició su cabello castaño que se sentía algo áspero y seco-Necesitas un baño… y yo también…-entonces se levantó y comenzó a quitarse la ropa para bañarse en el río. Él tan solo la observaba confundido y se acercó, notando que ya no olía a naranja- ¡Oye! ¡No vayas a intentar comerme!-la joven entró al agua y grande fue su sorpresa al notar que Antonio la seguía pero no la mordía, se limitó a observarla con curiosidad-Dios, no vuelvas a asustarme así… -lo regañó antes de comenzar a bañarse.

Se frotó las cáscaras de naranja en la piel para no darle tentaciones al castaño antes de acercarse para lavarle el cabello. Con una sonrisa descubrió que a él le gustaba que le agarrara el cabello. Lavó con cuidado sus cuernos, notando que realmente estaban puntiagudos. Cuando terminó, lavó su ropa y la puso a secar cerca del fuego.

-No eres tan malo una vez que agarras confianza-dijo ella mientras acariciaba el cabello ajeno- Solo que te pones de muy mal humor cuando tienes hambre-el minotauro gruñó suavemente, acomodándose cerca del fuego-tal vez lo único que necesitas es compañía…-sus miradas se cruzaron y ella le sonrió.

* * *

La noche cayó y un frío recorrió el laberinto. Emma se vistió pero aún así tenía frío por lo que temblaba suavemente. Antonio la observó y se puso de pie para regresar corriendo a su casa por algunos trozos de ropa, entre ellos, la manta de su madre. Entre gruñidos se la entregó y se sentó en el suelo nuevamente, cerca de la fogata.

-Gracias…-la joven se cubrió muy bien con ella y cerró los ojos dispuesta a dormir un rato. El minotauro la observaba dormir y ésta vez se acercó lo suficiente para recargar la cabeza en el regazo ajeno. El movimiento ajeno la despertó pero no lo apartó, se veía lindo durmiendo. Sus dedos recorrieron el cabello ajeno y en un arranque de locura, le besó tiernamente la frente. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de él, logrando que ella se sonrojara. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

A la mañana siguiente, una voz los despertó. Antonio se levantó de golpe y comenzó a gruñir furiosamente, Emma por su parte se levantó también y se sorprendió al reconocer que la voz gritaba su nombre y eso no era todo, era la voz de su hermano mayor.

-¡¿Vincent?!-preguntó en voz alta y la voz se hizo más fuerte hasta que finalmente lo vio acercarse- ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡¿Cuándo regresaste?! ¡¿Cómo entraste al laberinto?!

-¡Emma! –Gritó el joven rubio de ojos verdes que inmediatamente levantó su espada al ver al minotauro que le gruñía ferozmente- ¡Aléjate de eso!-pero la chica negó con la cabeza y le pidió que contestara sus preguntas- ¡Nuestros padres me enviaron una carta diciendo que te habían entregado como tributo así que vine para matar a la bestia y vengarte pero estás viva! ¡¿Cómo es posible?!

-Tonio no me hará daño, debes salir de aquí-le dijo la rubia mientras comenzaba a acariciar sus cabellos castaños para calmarlo, sin embargo, él seguía gruñendo furioso, esperando el momento para lanzarse contra Vincent- ¡Vete!

-¡No me iré sin ti y si este monstruo te tiene como prisionera, lo mataré!-exclamó el rubio y se lanzó contra el minotauro que inmediatamente reaccionó, protegiendo a la joven y trató de embestirlo con sus cuernos.

-¡Hermano no! ¡No le hagas daño!-exclamó ella horrorizada y trató de detenerlos pero todo fue inútil, el rubio esquivó la cornada del castaño y le clavó la espada en el costado. Antonio gruñó furioso y le desgarró la ropa con un rasguño. Estaba a punto de morderle el brazo cuando Emma gritó- ¡ANTONIO NO!- sorprendentemente, el furioso ser se detuvo y retrocedió, rodeando protectoramente a la muchacha con los brazos- Hermano, entiende, él no me hará daño… creo que me quiere…

-Hermana…-Vincent se levantó del suelo con la espada en alto- Es un monstruo, no puede querer a nadie, lo mejor es que nos deshagamos de él y salgamos de aquí. Piensa en toda la gente que ha devorado y toda la que devorará…

-Tienes razón-La chica levantó la mirada para observar al minotauro que gruñía molesto- Es cierto, él sigue siendo un asesino pero no es su culpa… tal vez si tan solo le diéramos una oportunidad… podría ayudarlo a cambiar su dieta…

-Emm… ¿por qué te preocupas por esa cosa?-preguntó el rubio sin poder entenderlo. ¿Qué había pasado en todo ese tiempo que ella había estado ahí? La joven lo miró a los ojos y sonrió suavemente.

-Lo amo…-declaró con toda seguridad y para sorpresa de su hermano y del propio Antonio, ella se puso de puntitas para besar los labios del minotauro. Vincent los observó estupefacto por un momento antes de que la ira se apoderara de él y empujó a su hermana, alejándola del monstruo para, acto seguido, atravesar su estómago con su espada-¡NO!

El minotauro cayó al suelo, gruñendo como animal herido, llevando la mano a su abdomen de donde fluía la sangre. La chica se acercó a él, llorando a mares y lo abrazó. Cuando Vincent trató de separarlos, ella le gruñó furiosa y le gritó que se fuera.

-Tranquilo Antonio… todo estará bien…-repetía ella una y otra vez sin dejar de llorar- todo estará bien… no temas yo estoy aquí-el castaño estaba muy pálido y la voz de la muchacha fue lo único que escuchó antes de desmayarse.

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Vincent había declarado que había asesinado al minotauro y fue proclamado héroe de la ciudad. Nadie volvió a preocuparse por la terrible criatura y la historia poco a poco fue perdiéndose entre los cotilleos del pueblo. Pero solo el famoso héroe sabía la verdad, sabía que el minotauro seguía vivo en una de las islas cercanas donde vivía con su hermana, en paz.

-Vamos Tonio, come esto… es carne de oveja-dijo Emma tratando de hacer que el castaño comiera pero éste se limitaba a negar con la cabeza y gruñir- No me gruñas… solo pruébalo, no sabe como carne humana pero tendrás que acostumbrarte…

El minotauro cedió con un suspiro y mordió un pedazo antes de hacer una mueca de asco. La chica rodó los ojos y trató de darle un pedazo de carne de cabra, ganándose más gruñidos por parte de él.

-Solo pruébalo…-Antonio gruñó de nuevo pero comió otro pedazo. No sabía tan mal así que torció la boca pero no lo escupió- ¡Muy bien! Te ganaste un premio-y dicho esto, besó los labios ajenos suavemente sintiendo como él la correspondía- Te amo, Antonio… nunca lo olvides- y el minotauro le sonrió antes de volver a besarla.

* * *

Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado.

La imagen no es mía


End file.
